Red Spear of Duolou Dalu
by Grim24
Summary: Ever wondered what happened when a Neet got reincarnated in Duolou Dalu universed? well let's find out. Well Killua Kazuki is about to experience what it mean being Spirit Master. And what's this? "Oh that, that is a... Gáe Bolg... " "GAY WHAT!"...


**(Author's Note) This is a cross-over between Fate Stay night and Douluo Dalu or it's called Soul Land. My second story since i will be rewriting the Uncrown Prince which took my time.**

 **Also my first time dealing with chineese honorific's, so there's** _ **bound**_ **to be even more mistakes..**

 **Got inspire to make my own Douluo story By Emmerlaus and DarkLord98 who as far as i know the only who makes Douluo story.**

 **All OC and S-I is all mine**

 **Other than that any Review, Suggestion Etc will be appreciated and please don't flame...**

"Hey" Speech's.

 _"Hey" Thought's._

 **"Hey" Name's or Technique's.**

 _ **"Hey" Thought's or Speech of another higher being.**_

- **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to any anime, manhwa, lightnovel, that will be use or mention in the story.**

* * *

A boy older than 18 year's old can be seen walking towards the busy street of Akihabara. This boy is **Killua Kazuki** a hikikomori.

Killua is bullied and ridiculed in a young age because of being a Neet resulting on Killua isolating himself.

" Finally managed to buy the game that i want where to next" Said Killua. Walking to his next destination, Killua walk idly thinking about the next festival, he hear a loud horn coming in he doesn't have time to look when he was hit.

Killua's body was send flying through the building's entrace " _What happened arrrgg! my whole body hurt so much"_ many people quickly call an ambulance ran towards my smash body, all i know is i was hit by truck.

 _" This can't be happening i can't die in here... Shit i'm loosing my vision... So this is death huh! my only regret is that i won't be able to say goodbye to my mother!"_ I thought while my consciousness is slipping-away.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Battle Continent.**

"Opening my eyes i saw a small hands?-wait my hands!?... Why am i alive. But this. don't tell me that... I was reborn" Killua thought while looking around.

This world is called " **Battle Continent** or should i say **Douluo world** ". Here everyone have something called an " **Essense Spirit** ".. This world most common way to get respested is if you have power or you belong to famous family.

Killua was born in **Nuoding City** , in the **Fasinuo Province** , at the northwestern part of the **Heavenly Dou Empire**. His parents were both farmers, both his Mother and Father died in Spirit beast accident.

The elder has been intrusted to take care Killua at a young age.

A thin silhoette at the top of the hundred meter hill you can see a boy sitting. This was only a five or six-year old child. Evidently, every day he endured the heat of the sun. His skin was a healthy wheat colour, his black short hair appeared very neat, and his clothes, though simple, were clean. Speaking of a child at this age, to climb this hundred meter tall hill couldn't be an easy task, but strangely, when he arrived at the summit his face wasn't the least bit red, nor was he panting. His expression appeared content and pleased. The boy sat down on the hilltop, his two unwavering pupiless-red eyes looking to the east where the dawn sky was gradually brightening. Slowly starting to inhale through his nose, gently exhaling through his mouth; continuous inhalations and faint exhalations that, in the end, became a splendid cycle.

"When i was reborn in this world i held something priceless. And that's my memory from my past life and someone's memory!." Thought Killua. Looking over the tattoo in his right-hand one can clearly recognized this is **"Bazette's"** Command-seal.

Not only did i have Bazette's command-seal but it act as a seal to hide **"Cú Chulainn's"** signatured weapon the **"Gáe Bolg (Spear Of Mortal Pain/Death Spear)"** the first time i summon the weapon,

i received the memory of Cu chulainn's skill and Bazette's hand-to-hand combat with **"Reinforcement magic"**. I don't know why i have this weapon on me considering i only seen this in anime.

 **"Shadowless Flight"** The boy's leg seem's to glow, Reinforcing itself, blurring in the surrounding's holding a 2 meter pure-crimson spear. swinging resulting in

-a shock-wave "Tch! I still can't wield it." Killua muttered.

* * *

From what i see in the anime Gae Bolg is a said to be so strong that only Cu chulainn or his teacher **Scáthach** is the only capable of wielding it and **Scáthach** is the only one who can utilized it 100%, **Archer** also said that Gae Bolg is stronger than the original **Gungnir** a spear

which belongs to **Odin** in **Norse mythology** , sealing the Gae Bolg back i take the stance of Multi-Reverse Punch the fighting style that i learned in Bazette's memory

* * *

Bazette's is known Master of the **Multi-Reverse Punch**.

Reinforcing my hand and executing right-hook i managed to dent the tree. Controlling Reinforcement magic is hard "My Multi-Reverse Punch is still on beginner's level. If this continue fighting style won't improved." I said

"Training was hard i'm still not used to this in my previous world i used to be a shut-in and rarely comunicate to anyone beside's my Mother. I'm use to just sit there and play but now i'm in the different world." Killua thought.

"Forget it, let's go home." Killua said preparing to leave

I live in the town of **EssenceField** both my Mother and Father died when i was born the Elder of the town is the only one who takes care of me.

My name is **Killua Kazuki** just like before "Killua! Killua are you there!?" The elder said while i'm carrying wood's that i got to the forest he look behind me "Ahh Killua

you're here!" Said an old-man with whitebeard

" I just fetch some wood in the forest. Come inside **Boqin** -gramps!" I said while the old-man nodded at me.

* * *

Inside the house.

"Killua you grow up so fast. You're already six so you should attend **The Spirit Awakening Ceremony**." Said Boqin while wiping a fake tear's in his eye, I sweatdropped at his antic's.

"Don't worry about it Gramps! i will attend tomorrow i'm also excited." Killua said preparing to make food, while Boqin is smiling behind him.

* * *

The second day, Spirit Hall.

The Elder lead Killua with a couple of other kid's in he's age to inside "Hehe, don't be nervous. We will start the ceremony now. Elder please leave the room!." Said the Examiner. " Yeah,sure" Said the Elder.

" I'm the Examiner today. I'm a Rank 26 great master, profession **Spirit Master**. I shall guide you today to your spirit's" Said the Examiner "Today, you will awake your Essence Spirits. You will also have your Essence level-

Essence tested" Said Examiner, while i pretend to be excited. "Now i'll show you a Spirit from a true Spirit Master!. Pay attention!" Said Examiner smirking at us, while there's a series of, ok or yes sir.

" **Lone Wolf Transform** " Examiner exclaimed while he transform to a Wolf like man." There are two type's of Spirit's: **Tool** And a **Beast**. My Lone Wolf is a Beast Spirit" Said Examiner looking over to the awestruck kid's.

"Now you first. **Spirit Awaken** " Said the Examiner while pointing at the boy who is glowing "Handkerchief!". Your Spirit is a tool spirit "Handkerchief" is a "Junk Spirit". It can only use to wipe out snot!" Said Examiner.

"Junk Spirit" have no Attack, no Defense, no Supporting ability." Said Examiner looking at the boy " Now let's test your Essence level" Said Examiner taking out a ball "Put your hand on the Crystal Ball" Said Examiner.

"Your Essence level is very important to a spirit master. It determines the level at which the training will start. Only people who have an Essence level when their spirit is awakened can train their spirits." Said Examiner.

The boy hold the crystal but there's no reaction." Your Essence level is zero" Said the Examiner " Line up one by one" Said the Examiner. This continue for half an hour already,some kids have ridiculous Spirit Tool.

Some kid's have Cooking Spade tool spirit with zero lvl Essence, the other one has SoupBowl tool spirit with zero lvl Essence and so on.

* * *

"Last one. Killua. Concentrate make out the image inside your heart, materialize it in your hand..." Said the Examiner, I tried to hide the Gae Bolg which is in my right-hand so i use my left-hand...

A light materialize in my left-hand revealing a small black-dagger with a hooked tip, I quickly recognized it this is **Dirk** the knife that **Assassin Hassan-I-Sabbah** in the **Fate** use i know the tip of it is poisonous it is utilized as-

a throwing weapon, " A knife! what are you suppose to be a cook!" Said one of the smirking boy, the Examiner is looking at me curiously. " _3 out of the eight have junk spirit"_ Examiner thought in dismay walking away.

"That's the end!" Said Examiner Ran look at him "Examiner you haven't check my Essence lvl yet!" Said Killua the Examiner took the crystal ball then give it to Killua "Okay here you go. "Said Examiner, Killua touch the ball.

The ball glow so strong _"What's happening the crystal seem's to harmonizing with my Gae Bolg and Dirk!."_ Killua thought while quickly thinking _" So this is the Essence of this world.."_ Killua thought in shock.

Meanwhile the Examiner is shock "What's happening?" Said Boqin, while the Examiner look at me in shock "That! Junk Spirit has... Essence lvl Harmonisation." Said Examiner while Boqin look at him ignorantly.

"The highest Essence lvl a person can reach when their spirit is awakened" Said Examiner staring at Killua _"What a rare talent!"_ **.** " _Spirit awakened so that's why i feel like there's another spirit tool in my left-hand!"_ Killua thought.

* * *

The next day.

"Killua your going to be a **Spirit Master**. When will you go to school." Said Boqin in excited voice, I sweatdropped and look at him "I'm going to leave next week gramps!" I said looking at him, he nodded at me and -

and said "Well look's like we're not gonna see you for a long time" Boqin said emotionally he walk to me and hug me saying that me Mother and Father will be proud of me, when Boqin shut the door indicating that he left-

Killua cry secretly. To be honest i don't want to leave this town and continue to cultivate and train my body around the hill but at the same-time i also want to travel around the world.

Back in my previous world i don't have a single-friend and i always lock myself in my room, I never got to experience the life of a normal teenager, the only thing i have is my Mother reborn in the world i don't have single family-

member, experiencing being alone in a longtime is not a new to me. But like in my previous world that i single-person in here i have Gramp's.

Back to my scholarship that the school gave to me. I will use Dirk as my main-weapon while i'm mastering Gae Bolg in secret i'll only use it as a last resort. When i touch the Dirk yesterday i received the skill of **Assassin**.

Dirk is design by Assassin as a projectile weapon rather than being close-combat, it can also be use to measure enemies ability by executing **Hit-n-Run** tactic's, when pierced by it make's it hard to remove because of the-

hooked-tip design that also has a poison in it. I can summon max-40 of them everyday.

As for what the Essence Harmonisation. Essence Harmonisation is when the essence already reached the highest lvl when it first awakens. The people who have essence when their spirit is awaken are called "Spirit Master's"

They can train their Essence until it reaches lvl 10. When the spirit is awaken there'll be a spirit mark on the master's body in my case i have a black-knife tattoo mark in my left-hand while crimson-red Bazette's commandseal-

In my right-hand. I have **Double-Spirit Essence Harmonization.** I decided that i will go and become Spirit Master.

For the past couple of days i continue to do my daily routine collecting, cultivating and training myself. I'm not surprised when i noticed that my movement is more refined kinda like a real assassin, i'm unconsciously mimicking

the movement's in my memory. I know that Assassin is not suitable to a face-to-face and Lancer is a duel type that has **anti-army** move but if you combined those two person's fighting style the result is terrifying.

I don't have to worry about Bazette's Multi-Reversed Punch because i'm already fast enough to execute hard technique's of it.

"Killua back from gathering woods?!." Said random villager, Killua nodded at him "Yes i'm going to make my breakfast." Said Killua walking past the said person.

* * *

"Killua why are you so late?!." Said Boqin "Good morning Gramps!." Killua greeted the elderly-man "Hurry up or you'll miss the horse-cart to **Nuodong Academy**." Said Killua while i was confuse " What Academy?"

"The Examiner came to me before dawn and asked me to escort you there!" Said Boqin, Killua nodded at him quicky preparing the meal, i scarcely remember the LN and Manhwa.

Sitting in the cart i see Gramps walking to me and said "Study hard at school. The Essencefield town will always be proud of you" Said Boqin while Killua smile and

nodded _"Goodbye Essence Field town"_ Killua thought.

* * *

Arriving at the Academy the whole school is big i can see many student's walking around "So this is **Nuodong Academy** " Killua mused to himself, sometime's he missed playing video-games.

Walking towards the gatekeeper "Hello sir i've come to Essence Field town. I'm one of the student this year." Said Killua giving the certificate to the gatekeeper, the gatekeeper check the certificate and look at me.

"So a grass nest can still produce a golden phoenix? A tiny village also has people with spirit power? But the academy has not had a working student for a good many years. You cannot fake it." Said the gatekeeper with frown

I just stand there looking at him with blank face _"Tch!This guy clearly making a scene"_ Killua thought "Why don't you double check it mister you're clearly mistaken i didn't fake it" Said Killua while the gatekeeper frown.

The gatekeeper look at "Spirit is a kitchen knife? But still innate full spirit power? Ridiculous, this really is the biggest joke in the world. I have worked as gatekeeper at the academy for four years, and still haven't heard of a

student with innate full spirit power. This boy's spirit is Black kitchen knife, and can still have full spirit power? I think this spirit hall certificate is definitely a forgery." Killua look at him in anger "You..." Even if Killua had a better

temperament, at this moment i am unable to restrain myself. "You're intentionally making things difficult. Very well, you wait and see. I'll go find a lord spirit hall attendant." Killua sneer and was about to left The gatekeeper in

his heart was somewhat uneasy. If a person from spirit hall truly came, he could bear the responsibility. Of course, he believed that there was no way a spirit hall person would come to ask questions for the sake of this boy.

Spirit hall certificates naturally could not be faked, which that gatekeeper well knew. However, people coming to deliver new students generally would leave a little appreciation, especially common families. What is called

'better King Yama, than an unreasonable little devil', just this principle. Just then a voice suddenly spoke "Little boy, is it possible for me to have a look at the spirit hall certificate?" Said the person.

From the gatekeeper's expression i could see this middle-aged absolutely was not ranked low in this Academy, he look at me and smile "There is nothing wrong with the certificate, gentleman, for this matter just now let

me apologize on behalf of the academy. Deliver this child to me, ok" Said the person secretly scolding the guard.

* * *

Time went by Killua continue to cultivate and train in Nuodong academy, for the first few months Killua continue to meditate and train the Dirk while secretly training Gae Bolg..

To be honest, Killua didn't want to interact with this little brats who were ignorant of the environment they lived in. So, what he did is to focused on obtaining information and meditating.

He tried to remember cultivating methods in Manhwa and LN, Killua managed to reach Rank 29th at twelve years old. His teacher were fascinated by how quick his cultivation was.

Meanwhile Killua already knew that **Tang San** and **Xiao Wu** is already on the different dorm if this continue i will have extra-month to stay here and then head to **Shrek Academy** to meet them there.

As expected **Yu Xiaogang** , takes Tang as his apprenticed while the teacher's suggested that Killua should take his first ring the teacher recommend Killua to go to Shrek Academy.

I already know what Spirit Beast i will get to benefit a skill to my Dirk, i don't have to worry about Gae Bolg not receiving anything because it's already on it's own league.

Camping at the Spirit Forest i've been coming here for every-week now, finding suitable monster for every Spirit Master is all about luck, i still have three months before Tang Sang and Xiao Wu goes to Shrek Academy.

* * *

 **[One month later...]**

This is my final week in Spirit Forest i've beginning to loose hope of getting my suitable monster!. It's already getting on my nerves now!, Killua was preparing to get home when he's nose was bombarded by sweet caramel like-

scent. Looking over to his left he saw a **Diamond-Web Camellian Spider** preparing to lunged at him. _"Shit of all spirit beast it's a Diamond-Web Camellian Spider and it looks like it's already 1,000 year old."_ _ **.**_

Diamond-Web Camellian Spider usually lived in deeper parts of forest they are also commonly known as **Camellian Assassin** due to the diamond flower like hair growing in it's head that produced a caramel like scent that-

attract and put it's prey to sleep, it's color is light pink they also known to produced sharp-web that is transparent and nearly invincible to naked eye that's the reason they call it Diamond-Web.

The sweet scent that it produce is also strong drug that will knock anyone who smell it. it's hard to kill because of it's tough body that the only vulnerable part of it is the lower part.

It's appearance quickly alarm Killua, Camellian Assassins are known to hunt in pair looking around the forest. Killua let out a sigh in relieved, there's no pair of it, confirming that it's alone.

Killua summon and throw the Dirk at the spider but the blasted spider is already gone, it's so quick that Killua just touch the ground it's already beside him, rolling in the ground, Killua pierced the lower part of the spider.

 _"Fuck! the sleeping poison is already affecting me, if this continue i'm going to die!"_ Thought Killua while continously piercing the lower part of the spider that has been paralyzed by the Dirks poison.

Killua kick the Spirit Beast away and proceed to get up, but failed miserably and falling unconscous.

"How long am I sleeping here.. Shit!" Killua muttered he remember the Spirit beast that attack him. Killua got up and look at the Spirit Beast he saw a Purple-Ring floating above the dead Spirit Beast.

"So my guess is correct, that Spirit Beast is indeed 1,000 year old Diamond-Web Camellian Spider. This will really benefit my Dirk" Killua quickly bring out the Dirk hooking it in the ring and proceed to absorb it.

 _"The Spirit Ring should be absorbed according to the rank of the person, and exceeding the limit would lead to injurious situations, rejection and even death. However there are some occasions to spirit masters absorbing_

 _spirit ring that are exceeding their limits, like Tang-san"_ Killua feel his body is rejecting the ring but he absorb bit by bit, feeling like his body is in fire Killua endured the pain and continue to concentrate to what he was doing.

Morning came by Killua open his eye, his body is a little bit stiff he continue to exercise. "I still have two-months to train myself before heading to Shrek Academy" Killua pack is belongings his tent got destroyed yesterday,

Well i will dedicate this two months training and cultivating my spirit essence.

* * *

 **[Two months later...]**

I'm not wrong the Camellian Assassin really benefit my Dirk. The Camellian Assassin, turn my Dirk to color light-pink it also has a thin sharp-web attach to the tip of it's handle that has lace with sleeping poison and

hallucinating poison,

it allows me to control, the Dirk and redirect to it's enemy. I also notice that i'm able to produced max-60 of them a day now.

It's still has a paralyzing tip on on it other than that i made improvements in Multi-Reverse Punch and slight improvements Gae Bolg.

"This should be enough for today. i'm going to head to Shrek Academy tomorrow" Killua walk towards that fire taking out the barbeque that he put minute ago.

He still worrying of his existence in this world. There's bound to be some changes in this world no doubt instead of Shrek 7 devils it will be 8. Remembering how he killed the spirit beast just show that he doesn't have-

experience dealing with this shit!. He even forgot to use Reinforcement magic if he did he will be able to match against it,

"There's no use worrying it, when it's way-past to prevent it. Just thinking about that moment make me grind my gears." Killua put out the fire and sleep in the tent thinking about what changes will happen in this world...


End file.
